Why Bears Can't Fly (Transcript)
Transcript from "Why Bears Can't Fly", Season 1, episode 3, 3rd episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House / What's That Smell? / Pip and Pop Suggest Gravity Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Ojo and Treelo Pretend Flying Gravity (word), Gravity and What Do You Think? Bear: Have you ever wondered why you and I can't fly for real? Well, it's all because of gravity. {The word "Gravity" appears below.} See? Gravity. Yeah. Gravity is what makes us all stay on the ground. You can't see it, but it's there. In fact, it's what makes things fall. ♪ Take a leap, off the ground. ♪ ♪ Pretty soon, you come down ♪ ♪ Jump again real high. ♪ ♪ You can't stay up no matter how hard you try ♪ ♪ Now if you're sad you can't fly, ♪ ♪ Well, neither can I ♪ ♪ But we can have fun singing 'bout the reason why ♪ ♪ It's Gravity, Gravity ♪ ♪ Gravity, what are you doin' to me? ♪ ♪ Cause every time I come up, I always come down. ♪ ♪ And I can feel Gravity when I hit the ground ♪ ♪ Rubber ball, let it drop ♪ ♪ It'll bounce, but it won't stay up ♪ ♪ Something pulls it to Earth ♪ ♪ And it's pulling us too, for what it's worth ♪ That table, that chair, this house, this Bear are all on the ground instead of up in the air because of Gravity, Gravity ♪ ♪ Gravity, what are you doin' to me? ♪ ♪ Cause every time I come up, I always come down ♪ ♪ And I remember Gravity when I hit the ground ♪ ♪ Gravity, Gravity ♪ ♪ You can't see it, but you feel it, Gravity ♪ ♪ So when I wonder "What's Up?" or "What's Going Down?" ♪ ♪ I remember what's keeping me on the ground... ♪ ♪ Gravity! ♪♪ Tutter's Eggs Bear: Wow. You guys know a lot about Gravity and falling down. Tutter: [when his egg drops] Oh, No! My egg! Oh, hickory dickory, my egg! Ojo Can't Fly and Can Bounce Bear: Well, I don't want to keep Pip and Pop waiting too long. Ojo: Ouch! Bear! Bear! Bear: Did you hear that? That sounds like Ojo and it sounds like it's coming from upstairs. Come on, let's see if she's okay. (Cut to: Bedroom) Ojo: Ouch! Bear! Bear: What happened? What happened? Treelo: Bear, Bear, Ojo fell down. Ojo fell down. Ojo fell down. Bear: She fell? Are you okay, Ojo? Ojo: (crying) Yeah. We were having so much fun pretending to fly, I thought maybe, just maybe, I really could fly, and... and... I... CAN'T!!!! (crying) Treelo: Poor Ojo. Bear: Well, Ojo, there's something I wanted to tell you. Bears can't fly. Ojo: Bears can't fly? Bear: Nope, not even if you really wanted to. Ojo: I can't fly? But how come? Bear: Well, Bears and children aren't like birds. Birds have wings which are special for flying. When Bears and children jump from high places, we fall. And when you fall from a high place, you can get hurt. Ojo: I know, I know. I can't fly. Bear: Aw, Ojo. Treelo: Ojo, Ojo, we can bounce. Shadow's Story Bear: Hey. You know what? I just remembered. We haven't seen Shadow today. But maybe if we look real hard and sing a song together, she'll appear. (starts to sing) ♪ Oh! Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (to the screen's lens) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (touches his forehead and camera pans) ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ {looks and hollers} Shadow! Shadow: Hey, Bear, your ears are showing. Bear: What? But They always are. Shadow. Shadow: (laughs) I gotcha, Bear! Bear: (laughs) You sure did. It's so nice to see you. What have you been doing today? Shadow: Oh, I was just flying around in the forest playing with the lights at the top of the trees. Bear: Ooh! That sounds like fun. Well, Shadow, I was wondering could you tell us a story? Shadow: Why, Certainly, Bear. Let me see what I can think up for you today. Just watch. (glitter shines with flute) Shadow: (narrating) Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall. Humpty Dumpty: Yeah, man. It's pretty cool up here! Hanging out, checking out the scenery, Playing the bongos! *plays the bongos* Shadow: Humpty Dumpty had a great fall. Humpty Dumpty: Well man I can see my house from up here-- uh oh, I slipped! *screams as he falls and breaks into pieces* Shadow: All the King's horses, *Horse neighs* Shadow: And all the King's men could not put Humpty Dumpty back together again. Knight: Well of course we can't put him back together again! Have you ever seen a horse try to glue anything back together?! It's absolutely ridiculous! Why they can't even hold on to the glue pot! *horse picks up the Glue pot but drops it* Knight: That's it! I am leaving! I am not going to be held responsible for this mess! *horse picks up a lump of sugar and neighs* Knight: No I will not come back to work for a lump of sugar! Goodbye! *The knight leaves as the horse tries to fix Humpty Dumpty* Horse: Oh, Humpty *sad mood* (glitter shines) Bear: Wow. What a great story. Poor Humpty Dumpty though. Shadow: Hmm. Bear: Uh, Shadow, I was wondering have you ever fallen? Shadow: Sure, Bear. I've fallen across the floor, across the ground, up the walls, I'm a Shadow after all. Bear: Hmm. Interesting. Shadow: Well, I'm off, Bear. But when you need another story, just try and catch me. (laughing) Bear: (laughing) Bye-bye, Shadow. Pip and Pop Play Ball with Bear Bear: Ah, What a day. Pip and Pop: Bear! Bear: Ah, I almost forgot. I have my game of catch with Pip and Pop. Coming! Bear: This is going to take a while I'll meet you back at the house. Luna Plots About Gravity and The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) Pip and Pop: Bye, Bear. Thanks for the catch. (Cut to The Attic) Bear: Ah, The Attic. Isn't it Great? Sometimes I just like to come out here and look out at the stars. It's also where I come up to talk to a special friend. Let's go see if we can find her. (enters his balcony) Ah, there she is. It's Luna, my friend, the Moon. Hello, Luna. Luna: Why, Hello, Bear. Nice seeing you. I was just getting ready to glow across the night sky. Tell me, how was your day in The Big Blue House? Bear: Well, it was a really good day. Ojo and Treelo and I pretended to fly. Luna: Really? Bear: Mm-hmm. Luna: And you didn't come up for a visit? Bear: Yeah. By the way, I hope all your ups and downs are as safe and fun. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts